


You're in love?

by Fablemoon23



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: "I wanted to show you that you're more then just some hard, fast fuck in the dark."Something short and fun I did.





	You're in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Join the top!crowley server https://discord.gg/sazrrVG
> 
> **Fics will be updated, edited, or corrected consistently.**

Crowley's eyes shined a bright yell as he leaned closer azira, blue eyes flashing almost with tears, as azira went to slap him, crowley had went to far with what he said. And azira couldn't hide his anger and crowley grabbed his wrist, "stop, Azira. Angel!" 

Crowley growled as he reached and grab azira by the chin trying to get his attention, "listen to me, just for once, you're more then what I said you were, you're more then a angel." 

Azira stopped and caught crowley's stare and azira felt it, it was more then lust, it was - love. 

Azira searched crowley's eyes for a second before- "since-since when?" 

The words come out before azira could stop them. 

"since the garden of Eden, the church, since I realised I wanted to show you that you're far more than a fast, hard fuck in the dark."

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun I did cause why not.
> 
> Join the Top!crowley server 💛
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


End file.
